sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of people from North Dakota
The following is a list of notable people who were born in the U.S. state of North Dakota, live (or lived) in North Dakota, or for whom North Dakota is (or was) a significant part of their identity. A–F *Fred G. Aandahl (1897–1966) – Governor of North Dakota 1945–51; born in Barnes County *James A. Abrahamson (born 1933) – astronaut, Associate Director of NASA; born in Williston *Mark Andrews (born 1926) – U.S. Senator 1981–87; born in Cass County *Reese Andy (born 1973) – mixed martial artist; born in Minot *Jennifer Baumgardner (born 1970) – journalist and author; born in Fargo *Carmen Berg (born 1963) – model and actress, 1987 ''Playboy'' Playmate; born in Bismarck *Leslie Bibb (born 1974) – actress, Talladega Nights, Iron Man, Popular; born in Bismarck *Elizabeth Bodine (1898–1986) – humanitarian; North Dakota Mother of the Year in 1968 *Brooks Bollinger (born 1979) – NFL quarterback (New York Jets, Minnesota Vikings); born and raised in Grand Forks *Marcus Borg – theologian *Jeff Boschee (born 1979) – University of Kansas basketball player (1998–2002); born in Valley City *Paula Broadwell Barney, Madison (January 30, 2012). "Bismarck Native Profiles Gen. David Petraeus in New Book" Bismarck Tribune. (born 1972) – bestselling author; extramarital partner of David Petraeus; born in Bismarck *Dale Brown (born 1935) – college basketball coach; born in Minot *Tom Brosseau – singer-songwriter and guitarist; born and raised in Grand Forks *Virginia Bruce (1910–1982) – singer and actress, Born to Dance, The Great Ziegfeld; raised in Fargo *Clarence Brunsdale (1891–1978) – Governor 1951–57 and U.S. Senator; born in Steele County *James F. Buchli (born 1945) – astronaut; born in New Rockford *Quentin N. Burdick (1908–1992) – U.S. Senator; born in Munich *Sam Childers (born 1962) – former gang biker; founder, Angels of East located in Sudan; born in Grand Forks *Warren Christopher (1925–2011) – lawyer, U.S. Secretary of State 1993–97; born in Scranton *Alf Clausen (born 1941) – television and film orchestrater; grew up in Jamestown *Amanda Clement (1888–1971) – first female professional baseball umpire; born in Hudson *Kent Conrad (born 1948) – U.S. Senator 1992–2013; born in Bismarck *Chris Coste (born 1973) – Major League Baseball player; born in Fargo *Ronnie Cramer (born 1957) – artist and film director; born in Bismarck *Angie Dickinson (born 1931) – Emmy and Golden Globe award-winning actress, Rio Bravo, Police Woman, Dressed to Kill; born in Kulm *Byron Dorgan (born 1942) – U.S. Senator 1992–2011; born in Dickinson *Josh Duhamel (born 1972) – actor, Las Vegas, Transformers; born in Minot *James M. Edie (1927–1998) – philosopher; born in Grand Forks *Richard Edlund (born 1940) – Academy Award-winning cinematographer, Raiders of the Lost Ark, original Star Wars trilogy; born in Fargo *Carl Ben Eielson – aviator; born in Hatton *Anthony W. England (born 1942) – NASA astronaut; raised in West Fargo *CariDee English (born 1984) – winner, cycle 7 of America's Next Top Model; host, television show Pretty Wicked; born in Fargo *Ron Erhardt (1931–2012) – college and New England Patriots football coach; born in Mandan *Darin Erstad (born 1974) – MLB baseball player (Anaheim Angels, Chicago White Sox, Houston Astros); born in Jamestown *Joe Clifford Faust (born 1957) – author; born in Williston *Marneen Fields (born 1955) – actress, pop singer, composer, stuntwoman; born in Minot *Michael Forest (born 1929) – actor, voice actor; born in Harvey *Hans Andersen Foss – editor; born in Norway; moved to Minot *Sally Fraser (born 1932) – actress; born in Williston *Lynn Frazier (1874–1947) – Governor 1913–21 and U.S. Senator 1923–41; raised in Grafton *Phyllis Frelich (1944–2014)– actress; born in Devils Lake G–K *William H. Gass (born 1924) – writer; born in Fargo *James Getzlaff (born 1970) – reality-TV personality; born in Devils Lake *H. F. Gierke III (1943–2016) – 71st National Commander of The American Legion; Chief Judge of U.S. Court of Appeals for Armed Forces; born in Williston *William L. Guy (1919–2013), Governor 1961–73; born in Devils Lake *Travis Hafner (born 1977) – MLB player (Cleveland Indians, New York Yankees); born in Jamestown *Gulbrand Hagen (1864–1919) – publisher; lived in Mayville *Patrick E. Haggerty (1914–1980) – engineer and businessman; co-founder, Texas Instruments; born in Harvey *Truck Hannah (1889–1982) – MLB player (New York Yankees), Pacific Coast League Hall of Fame; born in Larimore *Monica Hannan – news anchor and author, KFYR-TV *Phil Hansen (born 1968) – NFL player (Buffalo Bills); born in Oakes *Beverly Hanson (1924–2014) – professional golfer; born in Fargo *Tom Hatten (born 1927) – film, radio/TV personality, born in Jamestown *Rick Helling (born 1970) – MLB player (Texas Rangers, Florida Marlins); born in Devils Lake *Kam Heskin (born 1973) – actress, Sunset Beach, Passions; born in Grand Forks *Clint Hill (born 1932) – United States Secret Service agent who was in the presidential motorcade during the assassination of John F. Kennedy *Virgil Hill (born 1964) – WBA champion boxer; from Grand Forks *Christopher Michael Holley (born 1971) – actor; born in Minot *Jeremy Horst (born 1985) – MLB player; raised in Des Lacs *Ken Hunt (1934–1997) – MLB player for New York Yankees, Los Angeles Angels; born in Grand Forks *Phil Jackson – NBA player; coach, Chicago Bulls and Los Angeles Lakers; president, New York Knicks; attended high school in Williston *Ben Jacobson (born 1970) – basketball head coach at Northern Iowa; born in Mayville *Leon O. Jacobson (1911–1992) – scientific researcher *Robert Jensen (born 1958) – educator; raised in Fargo *Gary Johnson (born 1953) – governor of New Mexico 1995–2003, presidential candidate; born in Minot *Harold K. Johnson (1912–1983) – U.S. Army general; born in Bowesmont *Tim Johnson (born 1949) – baseball player, scout, manager of Toronto Blue Jays; born in Grand Forks *David C. Jones (1921–2013) – 9th Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff; born in Aberdeen *Gordon Kahl – tax protestor; involved in Medina shootout *Rich Karlgaard – journalist; born in Bismarck *Woodrow W. Keeble (1917–1982) – U.S. Army (Wahpeton National Guard) Medal of Honor *Ev Kjelbertson (born 1935) – football coach, born in Devils Lake *Jim Kleinsasser (born 1977) – NFL player (Minnesota Vikings); born in Carrington *Chuck Klosterman (born 1972) – author; grew up in Wyndmere; attended University of North Dakota *Wiz Khalifa – rapper; born in Minot *Dagny Knutson – swimmer; lived in Minot *Charlie Korsmo (born 1978) – actor, lawyer; born in Fargo L–Q *Louis L'Amour (1908–1988) – western author; born in Jamestown *Mark Landsberger (born 1955) – professional basketball player; born in Minot *Jonny Lang (born 1981) – Grammy Award-winning musician; born in Fargo *William Langer (1886–1959) – U.S. Senator and Governor of North Dakota; born in Casselton *Peggy Lee (1920–2002) – three-time Grammy Award-winning singer-songwriter; born in Jamestown *William Lemke (1878–1950) – state attorney general and U.S. Representative; raised in Towner County *Arthur A. Link (1914–2010) – Governor 1973–81; born in Alexander *Nicole Linkletter (born 1985) – fashion model, winner of America's Next Top Model cycle 5; born in Grand Forks *Kellan Lutz (born 1985) – actor; born in Dickinson *Francis D. Lyon – director and Oscar-winning film editor; born in Bowbells *Walter Maddock (1880–1951) – Lieutenant Governor and Governor; born in Grand Forks *Jan Maxwell (born 1956) – actress; born in Fargo *Kevin Miller (born 1977) – voice actor; born in Minot *Marquis de Mores – 19th-century land owner; originally from France *Roger Maris (1934–1985) – baseball player; broke Babe Ruth home run record; grew up in Fargo *Steve Nelson (born 1951) – pro football player; attended North Dakota State *Gerhard Brandt Naeseth (1913–1994) – founder of Norwegian-American Genealogical Center and Naeseth Library; born in Valley City *Sondre Norheim – pioneer of modern skiing; lived in McHenry County *Allen I. Olson (born 1938) – Governor 1981–85; born in Rolla *Lute Olson (born 1934) – coach in College Basketball Hall of Fame; born in Mayville *Casper Oimoen (1906–1995) – ski jumper; originally from Norway; moved to Minot *Carleton Opgaard – educator; born in Fort Ransom *Gregory R. Page (born 1952) – executive chairman of Cargill; born in Bottineau *Ronald Paulson (born 1930) – educator; born in Bottineau *Leonard Peltier (born 1944) – American Indian activist; born in Grand Forks *Arthur Peterson, Jr. (1912–1996) – actor, Soap; born in Mandan R–Z *Aagot Raaen – author and educator; lived near Hatton *Erik Ramstad (1860–1951) – one of founders of Minot *Tom Rapp – leader of band Pearls Before Swine; born in Bottineau *Greg Raymer (born 1964) – poker player; born in Minot *Clint Ritchie (1938–2009) – actor, One Life to Live; born in Grafton *Alan Ritchson – model, actor, Blue Mountain State; born in Grand Forks *James Rosenquist (1933–2017) – artist; born in Grand Forks *Ronda Rousey (born 1987) – UFC champion; raised in Jamestown *Sacagawea – guide; key to success of Lewis and Clark Expedition by helping establish ties with Native American tribes *Ed Schafer (born 1946) – Governor of North Dakota and U.S. Secretary of Agriculture; born in Bismarck *Harold Schafer (born 1946) – businessman; born near Stanton *Donny Schatz (born 1977) – auto racer; World of Outlaws sprint car champion; born in Minot *Ed Schultz (1954-2018) – TV personality; worked in Fargo *Kyle Schweigert – football coach, University of North Dakota; born in Zeeland *Gary Serum (born 1956) – baseball player; born in Fargo *Eric Sevareid (1912–1992) – TV journalist; born in Velva *George F. Shafer (1888–1948) – Governor 1929–32; born in Mandan *Timm Sharp – actor; raised in Fargo *George A. Sinner (born 1928) – Governor 1985–92; born in Fargo *Michael Soltis – actor; born in Minot *Arthur G. Sorlie (1874–1928), Governor 1925–28; lived in Grand Forks *Ann Sothern (1909–2001) – actress, Maisie, A Letter to Three Wives, The Ann Sothern Show; born in Valley City *Richard St. Clair (born 1946) – composer; born in Jamestown *Rodney Stark (born 1934) – sociologist; born in Jamestown *Leslie Stefanson – artist, actress; born in Fargo *Shadoe Stevens (born Terry Ingstad) – TV personality; born in Jamestown *Clyfford Still (1904–1980) – painter; born in Grandin *Dorothy Stickney (1896–1998) – actress; born in Dickinson *Matt Strahm – baseball player; born in West Fargo *Era Bell Thompson (1905–1986) – magazine editor; lived in Driscoll *Chris Tuchscherer (born 1975) – UFC heavyweight fighter; born in Rugby *Bobby Vee (1943–2016) – pop singer; born in Fargo *Harley Venton – actor; attended University of North Dakota *Mary Wakefield – deputy director, Department of Health and Human Services; from Devils Lake *Matthew Ward (born 1958) – singer; born in Grand Forks *Mimi Weddell (1915–2009) – actress; born in Williston *Walter Welford (1868–1952) – Governor 1935–37; raised in Pembina *Lawrence Welk (1903–1992) – bandleader, entertainer, TV personality; born in Strasburg *Carson Wentz (born 1992) – quarterback, NDSU and Philadelphia Eagles; born in Bismarck *Gabby West (born 1985) – actress; attended North Dakota State *Natalie West (born 1956) – actress; born in Grand Forks *Frank E. Wheelock (1863–1932) – founder and first mayor, Lubbock, Texas; reared in North Dakota *Frank White – Governor 1901–05 and U.S. Treasury Secretary; lived in Valley City *Larry Woiwode – poet and novelist; born in Carrington *Milton Young (1897–1983) – U.S. Senator 1948–81; born in Berlin See also ;By educational institution affiliation * List of North Dakota State Bison head football coaches * List of Presidents of North Dakota State University * List of University of North Dakota people ;By location * List of people from Fargo, North Dakota * List of people from Grand Forks, North Dakota ;By public office * List of lieutenant governors of North Dakota * List of Governors of North Dakota * List of North Dakota Supreme Court Justices * List of Majority Leaders of the North Dakota House of Representatives * List of Speakers of the North Dakota House of Representatives * List of United States presidential electors from North Dakota * List of United States Representatives from North Dakota * List of United States Senators from North Dakota ;Other * Lists of Americans References Category:Lists Category:Lists of people from North Dakota